


Ausnahmeerscheinung

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [103]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: „Sie sind echt was ganz besonderes.“>Post in meinem LJ





	Ausnahmeerscheinung

**Author's Note:**

> Ausnahmeerscheinung  
Prompt: h/c – seltene Nebenwirkungen – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Rating: P 6  
Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, mild h/c, Humor  
Handlung: siehe Prompt ;)  
A/N: Ein Drabble muß auch mal sein …  
Länge: 200 Wörter (Doppeldrabble)  
Zeit: ca. 45 Minuten

***

„Sie sind echt was ganz besonderes.“

„Danke für die Blumen“, krächzte Boerne.

Thiel sah auf und seufzte. „Hier steht _in einem von 10.000 Fällen_ – wirklich, mußte das sein?“

„Nein, ich mach das, weil ich Spaß dran habe.“ Boerne schloß die Augen wieder und eine Welle schlechten Gewissens schwappte über Thiel.

„Bleiben Sie einfach ruhig liegen, bis es wieder besser ist.“

„So funktioniert das nicht bei Drehschwindel.“ Boernes Hand tastete über das Laken. „Könnten Sie vielleicht …?“

Er griff nach der Hand. „Besser?“

„Mhm.“

Boernes Gesicht entspannte sich leicht, sah aber immer noch besorgniserregend weiß aus. So ein Mist. Das war doch nur ein blödes Allergiemittel, wie konnte sowas derartige Nebenwirkungen haben!

„Wieso haben Sie das Zeug überhaupt geschluckt! Und seit wann haben Sie Heuschnupfen?“

„Seit dreißig Jahren“, murmelte Boerne. „Aber dieses Jahr ist es schlimmer als sonst.“

Der Griff um seine Hand wurde wieder fester. Thiel biß sich auf die Lippe, als seine Finger fast zerquetscht wurden. „Hätten Sie mal lieber geniest.“

Boerne atmete hörbar aus, und der Griff lockerte sich langsam.

„Wird’s besser?“

Der andere blinzelte vorsichtig. „Ich glaube …“

„Aber mit dem Spaziergang wird das heute wohl nix?“

„Mir geht’s gut!“

„Klar …“

„… in einer halbe Stunde.“

* Fin *


End file.
